The Smile On Your Face
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Sig and Ali during a very special moment. Sorry this summary sucks, but the story is way better.


**Okay I was listening to this song and I got it stuck in my head for a one shot. It actually takes place about a year and a half after Weathering The Storm ended. So please, be kind and review. ****J I love you all, and please enjoy your weekend.**

I stood there in a nice open outside canopy. White Christmas light were strung all over the underside of the canopy, then the lights wrapped around the poles. There were white table clothes and red candles that were placed on the table. I smiled to myself thinking I really had no idea what was being said in the conversation. I was waiting for Ali to show up. She was running late because Jake wouldn't settle down long enough for her to get ready. This was a dinner party from Trident fishing, it was formal. And I found myself in a monkey suit along with my crew and their wife's and girlfriends. I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket I pulled it out and saw Ali's picture popping up.

I smile and press the talk button. "Sweetheart, where are you?" I question.

"Oh my gosh, it's been a horrible day. I'm coming I swear. I'm just a few blocks away. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay babe, everyone is asking for you." I answer back, looking at Edgar and Lauren standing in front of me. "I'll be waiting."

"Okay see you in a few." Ali quickly hung the phone.

"Where is she?" Lauren asked me.

"Almost here, Jake has been a real handful today. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was going to actually crack today." I say smiling knowing full aware of what it was like to raise kids.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked me. "Don't lie either."

"I just need her. I don't know. Just seems like I haven't been able to spend time with Ali lately."

"So my big brother has found love?" Norman said stepping up next to me.

"Yes I'd day so." I say smiling. Suddenly I felt that there were eyes on me. I turn around at the entrance and found Ali staring right back at me. She had a huge smile on her face. God I've never seen her look so beautiful. She had on a long tight fitting dress on with a slit in the side that came half way up to her leg. I took a shaky breath in and let it out. I noticed that her hair was shorter than it was when I left the house this morning, it came right below her shoulders, and she had a lot of layers in her hair. The curls were bouncing up and down every time she moved her body just a little bit. Right then and there I knew she needed me.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heartWithout saying a word you can light up the darkTry as I may I could never explainWhat I hear when you don't say a thing_

She slowly walked up to me, we never said a word. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and placed my lips on her lips so gently and I left a little kiss here. She smiled again. I thought for a moment that the whole room got brighter. At that moment I couldn't explain what was happening between the two of us.

We slowly walked to the middle of the room and listened to the song that was playing. We both smiled and automatically knew what we were feeling.

_The smile on your face Lets me know that you need meThere's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave meThe touch of your handSays you'll catch me if ever I fallYou say it best When you say nothing at all_

"I've missed you." I whisper into her ear.

"Me too." She answered back as I placed my left hand on her hip, and our other hands gripped one another tightly and we started to slowly dance with the music. It was only us in the room. We needed this, we needed to feel the love once again in our life. I swear I have fallen in love with her all over again.

"I like your hair." I say smiling my eyes never leaving hers.

"It's okay. I kind of miss it."

"Well it will grow back. But I love it on you, it makes you even more sexier than what you already are."

"Oh Sig." Ali said smiling her perfect teeth at me. "Everyone is talking about us."

"Who cares." I say as I bring her body closer to mine, she wraps her arms around my neck as my arms go around her waist.

_All alone I can hear people talking out loudBut when you hold me nearYou drown out the crowdOld Mr. Webster could never define What's being said between your heart and mine_

My love for this woman seems to be growing my the minute. I couldn't even describe the feeling and I don't think a dictionary could even help how I feel. It seemed as though that Ali was feeling the same way. We knew what each other was feeling and thinking. I couldn't believe how much in love I am with her, the mother of my child. God she is so gorgeous.

_The smile on your face Lets me know that you need meThere's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave meThe touch of your handSays you'll catch me if ever I fallYou say it best When you say nothing at all_

"Ali?"

"Yes Sig?"

"I just….god….I love you so much." I breath into her ear.

"Me too." Ali says closing her eyes and letting me led her across the dance floor.

We slowly sway to the music. I look over at my crew and I felt like they didn't even know me. They didn't know the real me. I thought that when we leave for king crab, I'd show them that the hard nose Sig isn't really me.

"They love you, they look up to you." Ali said looking at me.

"How did you know?" I question.

"I just know." She said shrugging her shoulder at me.

_The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave me the touch of your hand Says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best When you say nothing at all _

The song ended. We still were holding on to one another. I made sure that everyone was watching us. Ali bit her lower lip. I placed my hand on her back and held her hand with my right hand. I slowly lowered her over my knee to dip her.

"Sig!" Ali squealed out.

"I love you." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

She looked at me and started to get tears in her eyes too. "I love you."

**So it's nothing ALL that great, just something I had in my head. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome. :) Also the song is by Alison Krauss "The Smile On Your Face"**


End file.
